


It Wasn't Meant To Be After all, Right?

by Divine_Elixir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, my bb simon, this is hurting me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_Elixir/pseuds/Divine_Elixir
Summary: At dawn today, November 11th 2038, was the day Markus liberated the androids from their camps.No more violence, no slavery, no more nothing.It was a time for celebration and Victory.Though one problem remains.





	It Wasn't Meant To Be After all, Right?

Do you remember the day we met, Markus?

You laid those alluring eyes at me, seemingly so lost for whatever reason. I welcomed you with a smile and kind eyes. I would never forget that day. The day I fell for you.   
You were quiet, but your actions spoke more hard than your words. When you spoke about the plan about infiltrating a Cyberlife warehouse to save others in Jericho, I was anxious but we followed your plan.  
You were swift, fast, and silent as we took what we needed for Jericho. You were brave at that time. And you spoke with such confidence and determination in Jericho when your speech about rising up against the humans.  
At that time, I decided I would do whatever I needed to protect you.

Do you remember the day we infiltrated the news tower? 

You were the same as before. You planned everything in place and we did as you asked.  
After we broadcasted your speech, the alarm went off.   
And then seemingly quick, I felt a shot.  
I was bleeding on the floor, I was shouting for you to leave and go. I was a liability wasn't I?  
But you didn't leave me.   
You helped me up to the roof when we were being shot at by security, you didn't even hesitate.  
I couldn't feel my legs. I thought was gonna die. I heard you and Josh and North saying about how I needed to be killed so they wouldn't access my memory.   
I was scared. But you didn't kill me. You gave me a gun to protect myself and parachuted off of the building.   
I'm sorry I failed you.

Do you remember the day I came back?

It wasn't too long before you left. I self-repaired my legs and I somehow luckily escaped the building.  
I went back to Jericho, wanting to see your face. Wanting to feel your presence, to know that you didn't die.  
I went to the roof to see you.  
You were holding her hands. North's hands.  
You both seemingly stared into each other's eyes.  
Is this what they call Jealousy?  
I went back down, without both of you not noticing my presence.   
I know I'm thinking so selfishly about you. But I still love you.  
I still do.   
You came down and we stared at each other. You looked so lost like the day we met, and you embraced me in your arms and so did I.   
I never wanted to let go of you.

I can't think anymore. I'm standing here smiling while North and you kiss in front of all of us, so happily in love.   
I can't think of anymore memories without me wanting to break down and cry and confess.  
Why can't I have you? My heart hurts so much that I just want to die.  
But when you look at me, smiling.  
I smile.

It wasn't meant to be after all, right?


End file.
